New Year's Resolution: To Love You More Than Ever
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: A Short New Year Epilogue to my Christmas Fic. "I love you, Nanoha." She said as she closed her eyes. When suddenly soft lips collided with hers. "Eh?"  "I love you too, Fate-chan." She said and smiled onto her lips. NanoFate.Fluff.Fluff. And Fluff. X3


A/N: Lots of things have happened. I sincerely apologize for this being late. And my Chapter 9.2 as well. Please forgive me. m(_ _)m, so for everyone to forgive me, here's some New Year fluff. And oh, Happy New Year everyone!

As everybody knows this is a Sequel-slash-Epilogue to **Christmas Was The Only Time To See You. **I hope everyone enjoys this!

**New Year's Resolution: To Love You More Than Ever!**

~Risa Arakawa~

"_Today is December 31__st__… and today… I am down our bed… with flu."_

"Fate-chan~" I walked up to our bedroom's door only to find my soon-to-be wife sitting up on our bed, her back leaning towards the headrest of the bed. A book on her lap, and her head tilted to her left as she breathed softly. "Mou, you could've at least slept normally. Who gets sick the day after they show herself to her fiancée?"

I walked up to her and softly laid her down the bed, pulling the covers to her chest. I saw her stir and put a hand over her forehead. Nanoha stood up to get some change of clothes but was stopped mid-way to the dresser when she heard her name.

"…Nanoha…" Fate-chan said as she started sweating. "Nanoha...! Nanoha…!" I rushed towards her holding her hand, squeezing it several times.

"Fate-chan… I'm here, I'm here." She's having a nightmare. I smiled to myself. This girl is really hopeless when I'm not around her, good thing we were only on half-day duty today because it's New Year's Eve.

"Nanoha…?" I saw her wine eyes open.

Fate looked at Nanoha how's right knee is on the bed and her other foot is down the bed, with her instructor uniform half-open.

"Na-Nanoha! Wh-wh-wh-why are you… ha-ha-ha-half dressed?" Fate panicked as she quickly darted up in a sitting position, still holding Nanoha's hand.

"What is it, Fate-chan?" Nanoha let go of the hand and put them on her hips. "Don't act like you're not used to this already. And you just ate me six days ago too. Who gets sick on New Year anyway?" Nanoha said as she tried acting mean.

"I'm sowwie." Fate said with her best puppy eyes as she hid half of her face under the bed sheets sinking back in the comfort of the blanket.

"No, it's okay, mou. I was in the middle changing clothes when you suddenly said my name in your sleep. Nightmare?" She asked her, half-climbing on the bed like a tiger, blue daggers staring into deep red.

"N-No… I-it was just a normal dream." Fate answered and looked away. She would never admit that she was having a hot and steam dream, before she woke up at her climax. "I-I promise! It was a no-normal dream!"

Her face flushed red as she turned her body the opposite direction.

"Dreamt of something you want me to do to you…" Nanoha said as she slowly climbed the bed. Removing her side ponytail letting her hair flow. She crawled over at Fate and peered onto her face from right behind the blonde. Some of her brunette hair tickling the blondes ears as she melted red eyes with her icy blue ones. "Sexy?" Nanoha breathed into Fate's ear as the blonde immediately reacted, almost falling off the bed.

Nanoha chuckled at the sudden outburst of reaction and caught her before she hit the ground. "M-mou… N-Nanoha…" Fate blushed again as she climbed up back on bed. "J-Just finish changing, please."

"I will, I will." Nanoha said and climbed down the bed. She went on to undress and put on clean clothes. It was around six o'clock in the evening. After finishing she combed her hair a bit and went under the bed sheets with Fate. "This time of early evening is good for a nap, especially in the New Years. Have you eaten?"

Fate's head automatically turned to face Nanoha and blushed. Nanoha tilted her head to one side and smirked. "No! I…! Yes! I have eaten."

"What did you eat?" Nanoha asked, instigating more undertones.

"I… uh… umm… some burger steak from the fridge!" Fate is trying to save her life.

"Did you want to eat… it?" Nanoha pointed to herself and crawled towards Fate all too seductive.

"Yes…! I mean… yes…" Fate blushed and sank in the bed again. "Nanoha~~"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Nanoha said and pressed her forehead against Fate's. "Sick or not, you're just so fun to tease." She moved away from her face and got off the bed to fetch a towel and a small tub from the bathroom. She laid it down the side cabinet, put the towel inside briefly and wrung it. She then slapped it down the blonde's forehead.

"Kya! Ah, cold." Red orbs peered from under the white towel, pouting at the brunette who just giggled at her. "Mou… you could've put it more gently."

"If I did you won't notice that your fever is high up again. Don't stress yourself, please?" Blue orbs stared at her with concern and furrowed eyebrows. "I don't want you bedridden on New Year. It's still early, do you want a nap?"

Fate replied to her a soft hum and hugged her, with her head resting on Nanoha's chest. "Nanoha's breasts~~ so soft~"

Nanoha immediately blushed, but as she was about to protest she heard soft and even breathing, and decided against it.

"I can complain to her later, I guess." Nanoha wrapped her arms around Fate's neck and hugged her back.

"_This is another year passing by. We haven't been with each other for a long time. Almost a year… but here she is. She returned with fever, but along with that was a marriage proposal I've always waited for. No one can express the happiness that I feel right now. Simply lying on the bed, with her in my arms. Sleeping lightly, doing her best to get well, and celebrate the New Year with me, and our daughter, Vivio." _Nanoha used her left hand to pull the covers over them. She then rested her hand on Fate's shoulder as the blonde leaned on to her right.

A soft hand suddenly grabbed her left wrist, and the blonde nuzzled her cheek against it. "Nanoha…"

Nanoha smiled at the gesture and kissed the girl's forehead. _"Who would've thought that the two of us would become like this? We've known each other for fourteen years. This woman… is a God given gift to me. I feel so lucky to have her. Hardworking and kind, gentle and caring, and most of all, loving and adorable. She gave me the strength whenever I'm losing hope. She gave me the go signal, when I'm in doubt. And because of that, my New Year's Resolution would be… to love her more than ever!" _

A tear drop rolled down from Nanoha's cheek, landing on the bed near Fate's head. She smiled and kissed the sleeping female beside her again.

"I love you, Fate-chan."

x-o-x

Soft breathing was heard as blonde eyelashes fluttered open. A blush quickly spread across her facial features upon noticing how their faces are near each other.

"_I worried I might pass the flu to her."_ Fate thought but she didn't pull away, because of the arms strongly wrapped around her neck. _"But if she did… I'll just have to nurse her back to health since I won't be leaving her again."_

Red wine eyes stared at her features and removed a chestnut strand from her beloved's face. Gently cupping the other girl's face to her hand. _"It's been a long year, Nanoha. I was so sad, that I couldn't hold you into my arms, touch your lips, kiss you, and hug you, for the past months. I'm back now, and I would never leave your side anymore. I promise that… I would never leave alone, anymore."_

She traced Nanoha's facial features with her fingers, slow and light. _"You are my light whenever the darkness threatens to come back. You saved me when I was engulfed by deep black. You were stubborn enough to defend me, stay with me, no matter how much I shoved you away. You stayed there with me, when no one else was… you loved me for who I am."_

A single tear trickled from her left eye that landed on the bed, on top of the other tear that was shed earlier. She smiled and wiped her eye.

"_You've always been there to take care of me. That's why next year, I recharge my resolve… and that is to treasure you more and love you more than ever!"_ She said and caressed Nanoha's cheek again.

"I love you, Nanoha." She said as she closed her eyes. When suddenly soft lips collided with hers. "Eh?"

"I love you too, Fate-chan." She said and smiled onto her lips, opening her sky colored eyelids.

"Eh? Eh? EH? Bu-but, Na-Nanoha… Flu… I… To you…" the blonde panicked and blushed, staring at the female beside her.

"It's okay. I took my vitamins, and… if I did get sick, you'll take care of me until I feel better right?" Nanoha said and stared at her.

She nodded in confirmation and smiled. Until explosions from outside were heard.

"Mama! Happy New Year!" Bouncing heterochromic eyes emerged from their door and jumped on their bed. "Fate-mama, do you feel better?"

"Mhm, Thank you, Vivio. I feel better, thanks to Nanoha-mama." Fate answered and patted Vivio's head.

The small blonde female, crept up under the sheets and went in the middle of her parents. Nanoha and Fate hugged her between them and planted kisses on her head.

"We fell asleep for six hours that we didn't notice it was already New Year?" Nanoha asked Vivio.

"Mhm! Looks like you two had a very comfortable sleep, so I decided not to wake you two up anymore. I was over at Hayate-san's house, until now." Vivio answered and smiled. Nanoha ruffled her hair and hugged her closer. "Now you two, Mama. Stop your love-love mode for a while and spend time with me."

Fate blushed and Nanoha chuckled. "Sorry about that Vivio." Nanoha said as the three of them sat up from the bed and looked out at the window.

They watched the fireworks go out and exploded into the sky. It has been quite a tradition for the Yagami family to hold fireworks display for this small city.

Fate smiled and removed the towel from her forehead.

"I'm sure… that this is going to be a nice New Year."

_End_

A/N: There we go! I hope everyone liked it. Is that fluffy too? xD! I'm not really sure since… I currently feel bad for posting this late. *cries in a corner* so I hope you liked it! *trails candy canes and chocolates from story to review button* And Everyone, Happy New Year! For now **Risa Arakawa **is now taking off!


End file.
